Mañana inseguro
by RavenclawSandy
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común estás familias? Desde , una familia de magos oscuros, una familia muggle, una de hadas y otra pequeña familia que se escondía de las tres primeras. La verdad de Voldemort y el porqué de sus horrocruxes. Averigüemos si alguna vez amó, y a quién procreó. De Magos y cazadores. Venganza y traiciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Mañana Inseguro.  
>Capítulo 1.<strong>

No podía como tanta perfección podía caber en un ser como el que estaba contemplando.

Le parecía encantador, como esa criatura es escondía entre sus alas, ante su mirada penetrante.

-¿De qué te escondes, pequeña? .-Su voz salió cautelosa, como un siseo que se colaba lentamente hacia sus oídos.-

Ella solo pudo estremecerse y contestar con su dulce voz.-De una serpiente que quiere devorarme.-Y mostró una sonrisa.

Tom, por su parte, se puso en pie, y se fue acercando hasta ella; aquella bella creación, era un hada, una majestuosa, con el cabello rubio, como rayos de sol, largo, y lacio, con pecas por todo el rostro, haciendo un bonito adorno. Ella parecía tener un alma limpia, pero ingenua, la claridad de sus ojos grises se lo hacia entrever.

-Quizás tengas razón, querida mía...Quiero devorarte, saber cual es el sabor que dejara su piel sobre mi lengua y labios, quiero disfrutarte una y mil veces. Serás mi cena esta noche.

Ella, dio una sonrisa, radiante, Tom podría jurar que la habitación se había iluminado. Vio como aquellas alas de mariposa se extendían, transparentes, con el color verde adornando las puntas, sedosas, que dirigieron una caricia hacia el rostro del mayor.

Este, algo extraño por aquel gesto, aquel gesto llamado ''caricia''

-Hermosa como solo tú...-Besó con ansía sus labios.-Mi bella hada...Mi bella Farah... era amor, pero un sentimiento que encendía su ser de mil formas.

-Sé lo que quieres.-Le habló una vez que pudo superar su sonroja y darle la cara, esa voz delicada, dulce, pero con un tono de travesura escondido.

-¿De verdad?...Dime ...¿Qué es lo que quiero? .-Expresó de manera juguetona, queriendo seguir con ese peligroso juego.

-¿Quieres un heredero, verdad? Te daré el mejor...-Le susurraba detrás de su oreja, con esa voz suave y envolvente.-El mejor, será fuerte, invencible, astuto, y de gran inteligencia...Sólo planta tu semilla en mí y tendrás un digno heredero.

Tom Riddle, solo sonrío, complacido. Sin saber que este sería el inicio de su perdición.

...

La vida da vueltas, a veces el amor no corresponde, la justicia no siempre se da, los culpables libres están, y los inocentes encarcelados quedarán. ¿Y qué?

¿Quién se atreve a hacer algo por ello?

Nadie.

...

Y ahí estaba él, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo de su vida, preguntándose qué hacía delante de esa puerta, su pecho estaba lleno de dudas e inseguridades y sus ojos cargando una innegable tristeza, con los labios sin fuerzas para dar una sonrisa falsa, con el alma triste como para seguir existiendo.

Pero a veces, necesitaba tocar el fondo, tocar lo más bajo de si mismo, para poder impulsarse, para poder salir de la miseria en que lo habían metido.

No podía dar un paso hacía atrás. Ya no más, él jamás sería un cobarde.

Ahora, juraba servir, juraba obedecer, juraba lealtad, ante aquél hombre.

Ya no era un simple mago. Era un mortifago.

...

De eso, ya había pasado tiempo, algunos meses quizás; por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso, en poco tiempo, y en poca edad, había dejado atrás a otros mortifagos de mayor tiempo, de mayor rango, siendo ahora alguien más importante.

No, no había llegado ahí con las manos limpias; aún la fragancia de la sangre, le perfumaba.

Pero ahora, se encontraba llevando cierto encargo importante a una de las habitaciones secretas, donde solía dejar los pedidos que le hacia principalmente el Lord.

Maniobraba el llevar aquella pesada caja rota, e incluso, sintió como una de las pequeñas botellitas se escapaba de la caja.

No pudo hacer nada; en menos de lo que pensó, se había quedado congelado ante aquella mirada carmesí.

Una mirada desafiante, y curiosa, desafiante-mente curiosa, con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su cara, mirándole, como si esperará que su cabeza explotará.

-¿Hola...?...-Bajo la caja cauteloso, ¿Qué demonios hacia un pequeño niño como él, en una mansión como ésta?

-...-El pequeño niño de apenas un par de años, ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo aún más, solamente escuchó un sise, uno muy frágil, que con una brisa se rompería.

Habla pársel Tragó duro, sin saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Estaba ahora, ante el hijo del mismísimo Voldemort.

La pequeña serpiente, dio pasos lentos, apenas aprendía a caminar, lo adivinaba.

Se quedó enfrente de él.

-Mi nombre es Severus.-Respondió, pues el niño tenía la mirada fija en el, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El niño, no dijo palabra alguno, tan solo extendió su mano, con la botella diminuta, que había escondido debajo de sus largas mangas color verde, que conformaban su túnica.

Severus, como pudo, acercó su mano, para aceptar la botellita, que ahora estaba etiquetada.

Abel Decía la etiqueta.

Severus miraba la etiqueta, tanto tiempo, que para cuando quiso voltear, el niño había extinguido su prescencia.

Severus supo, desde entonces, que ese niño era especial.

...

El tiempo pasa. La vida no se detiene ante las desgracias.

La vida, algunos la tienen oscura, pues otros le roban la luz, para alumbrarse así mismos.

...

El que no debe ser nombrado, no es tan terrible.

Al menos no para Abel, para él, es una persona terriblemente fascinante, pues, le ha enseñado a sacar lucesitas verdes de su varita, cuando grita, ¡Avada Kedavra! Le encanta, le contó que con ese simple hechizo, puede hacer dormir a la gente, dice que les hace un favor, que generalmente, están muy cansados.

Así, que Abel lo ha practicado mucho últimamente, ha ayudado a descansar a muchos ratones, gatos, y a un guardia.

Pero le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado, que jamás debía lanzarse lo a él, o así mismo; ha querido preguntar, pero su madre, Farah, siempre lo mira con una mirada de creciente pánico cuando quiere hacerlo, así que mejor se abstiene.

No comprende muy bien el lugar de las personas.

Su padre, pisa a muchas, y nadie lo pisa a él, o su padre, su madre, nunca sale de su cuarto, siempre está encerrada, y piensa que se ha vuelto muy triste, jamás la ha visto reír, por eso un día, intentó hacerle el truco este, con las luces verdes, para que durmiera un rato, quizá solo está cansada, pero ella se ha asustado mucho, y no comprende el porqué.

Desde entonces, no le habla, no le da la cara, ni lo mira a los ojos.

Como sino existiera, se siente un poco...Decepcionado ante eso, pero su padre le ha dicho, que no pasa nada, que es una tonta por no saber valorar un hijo como él. Su padre, constantemente lo ánima, y le enseña muchos hechizos, a pesar de que solo es un niño que comienza a caminar, y los hechizos los dice en pársel.

Siente que su mamá, ya no sirve, y deben de comprar una nueva, pues constantemente su padre dice eso, que no sirve. Y él no sabe que hacer, Farah no quiere verlo, siempre grita y huye, y él se molesta, y prefiera dejarla sola.

''Nunca le pidas nada a nadie, solo tómalo''

Pero de ella no hay nada que tomar.

Pero esa noche es diferente, esa noche, su padre a invitado a su madre a salir, dijo que la haría dormir, para que ya no estuviera triste.

Él, está contento por eso, así que no puede evitar menear sus pequeños pies mientras come, con tan solo un acompañante.

-Así que, de seguro, tu madre...¿Se pondrá feliz? .-Preguntó Severus, siente que algo iba mal. ¿Voldemort invitando a alguien a cenar? ¿De verdad? ¿Que mundo era ese?

-Claro, que preguntas. Dame más jugo.-Exigió una voz infantil, apenas comprensible, sin sonar grosero, mientras apuntaba su vaso, y el otro lo rellenaba. Sí, hoy había terminado cuidando a ese pequeño pillo, pues los elfos domésticos de la mansión, temían acercarse al niño.

-Hay algo llamado, por favor.-Le dijo, solo para hacerlo rabiar un poco, desde hace meses, el niño y él, habían formado una creciente...¿Amistad? Eso no lo sabía, pero el niño siempre acudía a él, cuando tenía una duda o pregunta, pero debía medir con regla sus palabras, sí decía algo que no debía, cierta persona, terminaría rebanando-le el cuello.

-Que lo sepa, no significa que quiera hacerlo.-Oh, ese mocosillo y su lengua audaz. Siempre con una respuesta bailando en sus labios. Tanto Severus, como Abel, libraban una batalla, amistosa, y silenciosa, quien hiciera enojar más al otro, era el ganador.

...

Ya eran pasadas de las 12, Abel no quería irse a la cama, hasta ver a su madre sonreír, y Severus no quería dejarlo solo, y no podía, porque el niño así lo ordenaba.

Y no es que el anduviera recibiendo ordenes de todo el mundo.

Pero...Bueno, él era hijo del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

¿De verdad quería que ese niño hiciera un berrinche?, Nope, no, no y no, esa era la respuesta.

Y cuando le estaba cediendo el sueño, la puerta principal se azotó de tal forma, que ambos, terminaron por dar un salto en el asiento. Sorprendidos por el repentino ruido.

-¡Ya llegaron! .-Se balanceo feliz en su asiento, para después dar un salto y terminar por bajarse.-

-Esto no está bien.-Severus trago duro.-¡Abel! ¡Espera! .-Le gritó. Oh dios mío.

-¡Papá...!...-Toda su euforia, se esfumo, esa cosa no era su padre. Su rostro se trasfiguró en una mueca, entre asco y todo el enojo que un niño de 2 años y medio puede dar.- Tú no eres papá.

-¿Qué me estás contando? Soy yo.-Le habló bruscamente, con voz grave, y molesta, escondiendo las manos en su espalda.

-No...Mi padre tiene el cabello bonito, una nariz no tan aplastada y es guapo. Tú no.-Expresó de manera sincera, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Voldemort miró al niño, como nunca antes lo había mirado.

Con odio.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa alrededor! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que realmente estás viendo! ¡Estás viendo poder! ¡Estás viendo al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos! ¡Estás viendo como obtengo la inmortalidad! .-Seguido de una risa estridente, dejando a Abel aterrado, como pocas veces en su vida había estado. Dejando a Severus estático, mirando secretamente a Abel y a Voldemort.-¿Ya cenaste?...-Escuchó un falso tono de preocupación, mientras se acercaba al niño, que rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.-Come, tu madre de vigila.-Le habló, al tiempo que clavaba la cabeza de su madre, que había traído en sus manos todo este tiempo, sobre la mesa, salpicando de sangre, los restos de comida de su plato.

Severus, no pudo dejar se mirar los ojos inertes de esa mujer, que en su vida había conocido.

Abel, tembló, de miedo, de enojo, de todo.

Ese hombre le estaba mintiendo.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que estoy viendo! .-Su voz infantil llenó el lugar.-¡Veo a un hombre feo y mentiroso! ¡Ella no era tan mala! ¡Mi padre nunca hubiera hecho eso!

Abel, cállate, por favor Severus dio un par de pasos hacia el niño, algo apresurado, olvidando la forma cautelosa en la que solía actuar. Asustado.

-¡No te metas! .-Rugió el hombre.-¡Desmaius! .-Gritó.

Lo único que recordó Severus esa noche, fue escuchar su nombre a manera de grito, mientras se estampaba contra la pared, y el sonido hueco al caer.

...

Abel, se encontraba en la esquina de su cuarto, envuelto en sábanas, no quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Tenía miedo, y casi no se movía, le habían hecho algo terrible y desalmado.

Sus piernas se encontraban pegadas a su pecho, y sus manos temblaban con mucha desesperación.

No pedía ver a su madre o a su padre. Quería a Severus.

En su mano derecha, dentro de ella trato de decir, había una varita de fibra de corazón de dragón, que sobresalía un poco por un orificio ensangrentado.

Su mano izquierda, una varita de acebo, pero a él no le importaba de que eran esas varitas, el quería sacarlas, pero estaban muy dentro de él.

Sus manos dolían. Estaba desesperado, un manto negro de oscuridad cernía sobre sus ojos, bloqueando su vista totalmente.

Aún no creía lo que le había hecho su padre, ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan malo?

¡Caecus! Escuchó gritar su padre, antes de que una corriente dolorosa se adueñará de sus ojos.

Estaba ciego.

...

Severus, estaba muy nervioso.

Nadie lo culpaba.

Voldemort, le ordenaba sus pedidos, como siempre, solo que está vez, eran más peligrosos, y no había mencionado a su hijo en ningún momento, además de que no había dejado verlo tampoco.

Le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia.

El solo quería asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien.

Pero obviamente, le fue negado.

Pero estaba decidido. O al menos quería auto-convencerse de aquella decisión.

Necesitaba salvar a ese niño.

...


	2. Capítulo 2: Tragedias sincronizadas

Capítulo 2. Tragedias sincronizadas.

Aquella lúgubre noche, se perderían y ganarían cosas.

Quien ahora se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, había olvidado que tenía a un niño encerrado, olvido momentáneamente que tenía un hijo.

Prefiero ser convenientemente olvidadizo, y perderse por una noche.

Estaba demente, por supuesto, pero se volvía más sádico en un intentó por ignorar la débil sensación de tristeza sobre su pecho, queriendo fingir que esas sensaciones humanas ya no existían en él, que todo lo que había hecho, era por él, no por querer conservarse y así poder cuidar de una mujer que había asesinado, y un niño que había dejado ciego para poder aferrarse así mismo en una retorcida mentira.

_''Lo hice por ellos, yo quería hacerlos también inmortales, quería que no sufrieran mi muerte, pero tampoco quería sufrir la suya; si morimos todos juntos sería diferente, pero ahora estamos incompletos._

_Hice lo que debía hacer'_'

...

Cazar, cazar, cazamos dragones y monstruos voladores.

Cazar, cazar, de los magos somos depredadores.

Cazar, cazar, con espada, hacha, flecha y balas.

Corto, desgarro y destrozó, Merlín no se cuido de nosotros y su vida se ensombreció, muerto quedó.

Sin varita nos la arreglamos, matamos con objetos raros.

No entres en territorio de caza reclamado, o terminarás siendo cazado.

Usaré con honor las pieles de mis presas, y su carne devoraré.

Vista aguda e inteligencia audaz.

No tenemos un avada kedavra, pero nos gusta cortar gargantas.

Desde lo alto de una montaña, hasta lo profundo del mar, un cazador siempre vencerá.

Cazar, cazar, dragones y monstruos voladores.

Era el cantar fuerte y firme de hombres y mujeres cazadores, arropados en pieles, con botas de cuero de dragón, cargando en el lomo presas recién cazadas pero pequeñas, pero las grandes eran cargadas entr personas.

Cruzando ríos, donde aprovechaban para humedecer las gargantas, y limpiar la sangre seca de sus rostros, cruzaban por una isla rocosa, para finalmente llegar a las montañas del Norte, donde se postraba una casona, adornada desde el techo, con cuernos de varios animales, que habían sido fundidos a la casa, desde hace muchos siglos, también había cráneos formando parte de la tétrica decoración, se encontraba en el centro de aquellas montañas, y rodeada de más casas, no tan grandes como esa, pero tampoco se le hacía mucha diferencia, eran viviendas de otros cazadores.

Aquella casa había pertenecido a Captia Záitsev, la primera cazadora; había muchos rumores cruzando de boca en boca entre los cazadores, era que ella había sido quien asesinó a Merlín, en secreto; se casó con un muggle, y criaron los primeros cazadores, y así, ella creó el ''Himno del cazador''.

Ellos eran alrededor de setenta, viviendo en una parte perdida del mundo, Rusia, pero sabiendo en donde estaban y a donde iban; no había una jerarquía, un ''rey'' o una ''reina'' Solo una vieja cazadora, sabía, llamada Melinka Záitsev, era sumamente vieja, llegaba a los 80, y aún podía dirigir a los 70 cazadores, los guiaba, les decía donde encontrar presas, en que lugares habitan magos y en donde Muggles-No-Cazadores, como regresar a casa; ella estaba vieja, sólo se enamoró una vez, pero termino teniendo un hijo, de un hombre al que nunca volvió a ver, el tesoro no fue su hijo, sino lo que le dio su hijo, su nieto.

...

Parecía que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos se encontraban ésta noche, porque la mansión del ahora Lord, se mantenía en silencio, él se cubría con todas las sábanas posibles, pero seguía teniendo frío. Esa casa era fría.

Escuchaba las ventas golpear, lo que le hizo abrigarse más sobre esas sábanas, su corazón se estaba acelerando; la puerta de su habitación se azoto, y él deseó no estar ciego, deseó poder ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez a su cama, lentas, cautelosas.

Que no sea él, que no sea él

Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada.

-Abel, soy.-De inmediato, tiro de las sábanas, para ponerse de pie sobre la cama.

-¡Severus!

-Shhh...Baja la voz, nos pueden escuchar.

-Él no está.

-Pero los elfos domésticos sí, ven, baja de ahí.

-Está bien...Severus...¿Dónde estás? .-Habló en un susurró tan pequeño y frágil, que le dio gracia la forma en que lo hizo, hasta que escuchó la pregunta.

-Pues aquí, ¿Qué no puedes verme? .-Alzó la ceja preocupado y molesto.-¿Qué te hizo ese animal?

-Me dejó ciego.-Alzó los ojos des-preocupadamente.

Severus veía tanto de él, en Abel, se veía muy calmado, pero sabía que al ser solo un niño, estaba asustado, y se acercó colocando sus manos sobre los delgados hombros del chiquillo.

-No sé como, no sé si pueda, pero te enseñaré a mirar otra vez.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro.

-¿Cuándo volverás aquí?

-¿Yo? Nunca, me iré, pero no solo.-Mientras hablaba, buscaba sus zapatos y se los ponía, buscó el abrigo más grande que tenía el niño, como si con eso, sintiera que podía esconder la atrocidad que dejaron en él, como si fuera un abrazó grande que le cubriera y le hiciera olvidar.

-Debemos irnos rápido.-Lo cargo en brazos.-

-Pero...Él me buscará por todas partes.

-No si piensa que estás muerto.

-De una vez le digo, que si va a matarme, yo fui quien explotó su caldero.

-Por Merlín, no, solo incendiaré la casa con fuego maldito, es todo.

-Eso me tranquiliza bastante...

-Vámonos.-No le preguntó si quería llevarse algo importante, alguna cosa, un dibujo, su varita de entrenamiento. Nada, simplemente, se aferró a él, queriendo abandonar la fría casa; pero lo primero que encontró al abrir la puerta de la habitación, frente a ellos, se encontraba una elfa doméstica. Abba, con unas cuantas mantas apretando firmemente.

-El hijo del amo está fuera de su habitación, ¡El amo no permite que salga!.-Su cara mostraba sus grandes ojos castaños, mientras sus voz chillona taladraba sus oídos.

Debía pensar rápido y con cuidado, o este rescate terminaría mal.

Piensa, piensa...

-¡Fiendfyre! .-No pasaron ni un par de segundos, cuando la elfa se retorcía entre el fuego maldito, Severus refugió la cabeza del niño, para que no escuchara los gritos de la elfina, y rápidamente, la serpiente del fuego, comenzó a devorar los pasillos de la mansión, a lo que él solo pudo correr sin soltar al Abel.

Escuchó derrumbarse, y sus piernas corrieron todo lo que podían, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, donde eran las escaleras o el fuego; en un ataque de locura, decidió irse por el barandal, corriendo, no era ni muy grueso, pero tampoco muy delgado, pues podía caminar sin tanto peligro de caerse, lo cual fue buena idea, pues el fuego se extendió por los escalones.

Lo hizo tan rápido, que temió irse de cara contra el suelo, al llegar al final del barandal, tuvo que saltar de lado, su hombro choco fuertemente contra la pared, pues sus reflejos protegían al niño; sintió como sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a la solapa de su túnica.

-¡No se puede llevar al amito! .-Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio a Ren, otro elfo que se colgó de uno de los pies desnudos de Abel, encajando sus uñas, pareciendo quemar esa tierna piel; Severus reaccionó pateando la cara de aquella despreciable criatura, y cuando vio que de sus arrugadas manos comenzaban a brillar.-¡Avada kedavra!

Ni siquiera haría falta ocultar el cuerpo, el fuego se haría cargo de ocultarlo; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tuvo la puerta frente a él estaba cerrada, bajo hechizo o contraseña.

Se tensó un poco, entrar fue fácil, pues no toda la mansión estaba asegurada, pero salir era un asunto distinto, de seguro Voldemort pensó que Abel, estando ciego, nunca encontraría la puerta principal; Bajó a Abel, y sostuvo su cara, con cuidado y sin alterarlo preguntó:.-¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-¡Mi bella Farah!.-Gritó Abel, lo cargó y se apresuró; aún después de salir por aquella puerta, siguió corriendo. Como si eso le ayudará a escapar de la ira del lord.

...

Melinka se sentó cansada en el escalón de la entrada hacia la casona, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, guardando sus lentes momentáneamente.

Recordaba la discusión, claro que sí, pero no se sentía culpable, ella sabía que sus cazadores no eran estúpidos, bueno sí, pero no era culpa de ella, ella dio indicaciones, los demás no las acataron, ese ya no era su problema, si algunos hombres y mujeres escaparon, bien por ellos, pero ahora tendrían que buscar otro territorio de caza.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el cadáver de su hijo, que parecía se aferraba a las ramas, con la mitad de su cuerpo escurriéndose como agua de cerezas, y la vida arrancada; intentó no sentirse mal, era su culpa.-Eso les pasa...Por sentirse superiores ante otra raza, que también se sentían superiores.-Miró con tristeza el resto de sus hombres y mujeres; pero no se podía arrepentir, ni guardar rencor hacia ningún bando, buscaron conflictos con esos malditos magos, y esa maldita bruja, Dolores, ella advirtió sobre la violencia, nadie escuchó, así que ella tampoco lo hará ahora, apoyando el bastón en ese viejo piso, se impulsó y se levantó, debía resguardarse, el olor de la sangre y carne, atraería a algunos animales, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos.

-Astaroth.-Llamó una vez que llegó a su habitación, encontrando al niño en un río de cobijas, escondido.-Sé que estás ahí.

-Se supone que me destaparías y dirías ''OH! Me he asustado!'' .-El pequeño niño, de ojos azulinos, y cabello negro, le miro medio enfadado.

-Ya estás grande.

-Tengo 5.

-Eso es mucho.

-No cierto.

Melinka, antes de continuar con esa sanguinaria batalla, decidió tomar un rumbo más serios.

-No quiero que seas como los demás cazadores.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos mismos se clavaron su propia flecha.

-No entiendo.

-Lo peor que tiene una persona, es creerse superior, por portar una varita, una hacha, o cualquier cosa que sostenga en su mano.

-¿Cómo papá y mamá?

-Sí cariño, como ellos; por eso, te voy a criar como...Te voy a criar bien. Está vez será bien.

...


	3. Capítulo 3: Calma

Capítulo 3: Calma.

Entre la oscuridad y el duro pesimismo de aquél castillo de piedra, el ''Beauté'', ubicado en el viejo Galia, ocupado hoy por Francia y Bélgica, donde residían la mayor comunidad de hadas en el mundo mágico; le fue renombrado, por las bellezas que ahí residían, y la dureza de sus corazones; ahí moraba en soledad, una mujer, de nombre Maquie, una hada esperando noticias de su hija desaparecida.

No había sido exactamente una desaparición, sino tan solo la locura de una mujer enamorada a base de palabras bonitas.

Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir, si la hubiera detenido.

Apretaba más sus manos al pensarlo, al hacerse la idea de que ya no la vería más.

-Dios, te daré mis alas, te daré mi magia, pero trae a mi hija de vuelta, te daré lo que mi existencia pueda entregarte, pero tráela de vuelta.-Rezaba con un peculiar acento francés, a los dioses, a los que nunca se había arrodillado, a los que vagamente creyó, y hasta los que estaba inventando victima de su histeria.

Maquie, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, hasta la espalda, con dos alas emanando de ella, similares a las de una mariposa, de color verde esmeralda, adornadas con algunas líneas negras, de bordes negruzcos y puntas un tanto puntiagudas; éstas, de manera repentina, comenzaron a aletear, llamando su atención inmediatamente.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? .-Los llamó, casi no los notaba por los nervios.-¿Han sentido algo?.-En una sonrisa torcida, las vio aletear nuevamente, y rápidamente sus piernas se movieron, tan rápido como los latidos de su angustiado y ansioso corazón, pisoteando ligeramente su elegante vestido verde oliva con sus finos tacones de cristal; abrió la puerta de par en par, con las manos y rodillas temblorosas.

Adair, Noreia, Eirin, Berkana, formados del mayor, hasta la ahora menor, todos portando una cara de tristeza y desolación olímpica, con las alas, igualmente de mariposa, variando en colores, caídas y sin energías para verlas aletear como cotidianamente las veía, lo que vio que Adair sostenía, le rompio el alma; tuvo que sujetarse a la puerta y respirar varias veces, para hacerse aún lado y dejarlos pasar.

Adair sujetaba un bulto enrollado, semejando a un cuerpo humano, uno inerte y muerto que ya comenzaba a apestar.

-Madre...La encontramos.-Habló tímida Berkana, la ahora más pequeña de sus hijas.

-La encontraron muerta.-Habló con la voz lastimada, mientras apartaba las cosas de la mesa, usando sus alas como soporte, pues sus piernas no daban para más, señaló la mesa y Adair posó el cuerpo de su hermana ahí, se miró incómodo y con los ojos llorosos, con el rostro en duda.

-La encontramos, como dijo Berkana, pero no la encontramos completa.-Habló lenta y suavemente, cuidando de no alterar más a su madre.

-¿¡Qué dices!? .-Habló en un gritó, azotando las manos en la mesa, causando un escalofrío en sus hijos.-

No quiso hablar más, él tan solo desenvolvió el cadáver de su hermana, intentando mirar lo menos que podía.

Y ahí estaba Farah.

Con su lindo vestido azul roto, ennegrecido por la suciedad y la sangre seca, portando solo un zapato, uno roto cabe aclarar. Ahí estaba ella. Casi completa.

-No encontramos su cabeza en ninguna parte. Fue una decapitación.-Habló Noreia, la más dura de los hermanos, pues Berkana y Eirin se había cubierto mutuamente, negándose a ver a su hermana en ese estado, y Adair había dado la espalda, intentando controlar su propio llanto.-Llevaba varios días en esa casa abandonada.

-No, no, no...-Tomó la mano de su un tanto podrida hija.-No, mi pequeña, vuelve a mí, ¿Sí? .-Estaba horrorizada con la atrocidad que podían contener los malditos magos y brujas.-¿Fue él verdad? ¿Fue ese maldito? ¡Fue él! .-Abrazó el cadáver, deseando aún tuviera una cabeza que pudiera besar, un cabello que acariciar.

-No hallamos rastro del bebé.-Noreia habló fuerte, sin titubear, ella seria ahora el único sostén de la familia.-

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? ¿Farah tenía un bebé?.-Con el corazón amenazándole con reventar, vio la muñeca derecha de su hija, y vio el símbolo de la fertilidad, un árbol frondoso, alzándose altanera en su muñeca, aún roja, pero con la piel muerta.

-Pude tocarlo por última vez.-Hizo referencia al símbolo.-Y me reveló que fue un niño, no tiene más de 3 años ahora, me reveló también su última ubicación y...-Se detuvo para soltar aire y volverlo a tragar, esto era demasiado.-No es muy alentador.

-¡Habla Noreia! ¡Qué pasa!.-Maquie aferraba fuerte la mano de Farah, con los ojos atiborrados en lágrimas y los labios temblorosos.-

-Parecía ser una casa grande, quizá un castillo pequeño, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues estaba totalmente calcinada, solo encontramos rastro de las cenizas que aún no se llevaba el viento, de ahí en fuera, no había rastro del pequeño.

Maquie lloró con más fuerza, sus hermanas se miraban, una a la otra, pensando en el niño, Adair aún seguía en la esquina, deseando verla otra vez, deseando no haberle dicho traidora por dejarlos por un mago, deseando abrazarla y decirle que todavía la quería, deseó no haberla regañado tanto, pero él solo quería que Farah tuviera un buen carácter de grande.

-¡Lo que faltaba! .-Noreia se escuchó indignada.-¡Que se comportaran cobardes débiles! ¡Llorándole a un trozo de carne! ¡Uy, uy se murió mi hija, se murió mi hermanita! ¡Debí cuidarla más! ¡Y una mierda con aquello! Ella no está, murió, por su propia culpa, ¡Muchas veces le advertimos sobre los magos! ¡Le dijimos bien! Pero ahí va ella, ¡A abrir las piernas sin enlazarse primero! ¡Eso va para cada uno de nosotros sin excepción! No somos como cualquier criatura mágica. Damos una parte de nuestra alma en ese acto.

-Noreia...-Su madre la miró ofendida y entristecida por su comportamiento, aunque mordiendo ligeramente su labio, sí, tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

-Nada, madre, nada.-Habló firme.-¡Hay un niño de nuestra sangre allá fuera! Quizá en manos de su asesino.-Apuntó con la cabeza al cadáver.-Quizás está perdido, quizás también está muerto; a mi no me importa que tanto les duela, que tanto vayan a rezar a sus dioses inexistentes. Ella está muerta, no regresará, en cambio, el pequeño puede estar vivo, puede estar muerto, pero al menos yo no descansaré hasta verlo respirar o encontrar su cadáver.

-Deberíamos de mostrar respeto hacia su memoria.-Adair estaba un poco tembloroso pero no quería que se hablará así de ella.-Era solo una hada sin experiencia de la vida, queriendo vivir todo muy aprisa.

-¿Respeto? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¡Crees qué ella respeto nuestra familia! Nos negó, a ti, a mi, a nuestras madre, ¡A todos! Olvidó de donde venía, olvidó los valores que nos enseñaron, pisoteó y ensució el título de Hada, rebajó sus alas a simples crisálida barata, ¡Apuesto que hasta ocultó su acento!.-Hizo notar más, con orgullo, de donde provenía.-Yo no voy a llorar como ustedes. Ni esperen que limpie sus lágrimas...Y ustedes.-Apuntó a sus hermanos.-Cuidadito con quien frecuentan, no dejaré que está familia se vaya a hundir en la mierda, solamente porque llegue alguien y les hable bonito. No habrá otro caso ''Farah''

...

Sin saberlo, simplemente, lo escuchó llorar entrada la madrugada, con la cabeza pegaba a la puerta, pero sin llamar.

Mala idea dejar solo a un niño, ciego, medio traumatizado, anotado.

Abrió la puerta y le encontró cabizbajo, tembloroso y más pálido de lo que se acordaba.

-Ehm...-Bien, había rescatado a ese niño, ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Si de algo estaba claro, era de que no lo dejaría en algún orfanato, o en una caja en un callejón. Lo rescató y ya vería como lo iba a cuidar.

Suspiro para darse fuerza así mismo, se agacho a su altura, y con una voz calmada y tranquila, tan diferente a la que solía usar cotidianamente le realizó una pregunta.-¿Por qué lloras?

-Lo escuché reír, creí que estaba en mi habitación, me asusté y...Y no te sentí cerca, creí que estaba solo, creí que te habías ido.

-Yo no me iré, a menos que sea contigo, él no te encontrará, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.-Vio que el llanto no disminuía, tal vez está era la primera vez que se desahogaba con alguien; ideando algo en su mente para calmar a un niño atemorizado, alzo un poco su desgastada manga, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa.-No la puedes ver, pero es una marca que me puso tu padre, se la puso a cada seguidor que él consideraba importante, es un cráneo...

-Con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.-Le interrumpió, mientras tallaba sus mejillas, desesperado de que las lágrimas no se detuvieran.

Quería...Quería pensar que ese ser no había marcado de manera dolorosa a ese niño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? .-Abel, también descubrió su brazo izquierdo, y mostró la misma marca, en un tono un poco rojizo.

-La tengo desde que nací, creo, siempre ha estado ahí, ¿Aún está verdad?

-Sí, ahí sigue, ¿Te ha dolido alguna vez?

-No, ¿Y a ti?

-A veces, cuando tu padre nos llama, y no ha ardido, es porque aún no sabe que no estás, pero eso es bueno, solo deberías descansar, mañana veré a donde nos podemos ir.

-¿Nos iremos para siempre?

-Tú si, yo aún estoy a su mando, no puedo escapar, pero tú si, por eso te ayudaré, pero ve a dormir.

-No iré solo.

No lo iba a convencer, se sentía tan solo como él, y la verdad, nunca usaba su cama, siempre estaba fría, dormía en un sofá, tal vez debería comenzar a usar.

-A la primera señal de que me quites la sábana, te tiraré al suelo.-Decidió no ser tan duró, pues ese niño, era la primera persona que sin decirlo, le dijo ''Te necesito''.

...

-¡He cazado un conejo! ¡¿Abuela, viste eso?! ¡¿Lo viste, lo viste?! .-Hablaba Astaroth, con un poco más de 7 años, con una lanza clavada en el cadáver del animal.-¡He cazado!

Melinka, sonrió, mientras se echaba el costal de papas a la espalda, se dirigió hasta su nieto.-Sí, sí, lo vi, lo vi, serás un gran cazador.-Acarició su cabeza y lo tomo de la mano para dar el día de caza por terminado y volver a casa.

El tiempo pasaba y Astaroth crecía, Melinka se hacía aún más vieja, pero su fuerza no flaqueaba; miró hacia la montaña más alta, y se preguntó que le depararía el destino a ella y a su nieto.

...

Abel jugueteaba con el bastón que le había dado Severus para que no tropezará con las cosas debido a su ceguera, estaba emocionado, hoy era halloween, y él y Wanda, la elfa doméstica de Severus, habían arreglado el destartalado cuarto de hotel abandonado donde se hospedaban ahora.

Cambiaban muy seguido de lugar, procurando siempre la seguridad de ambos; Abel casi no salía, Severus solo le daba un par de minutos a la semana para que tomará aire fresco, de ahí en fuera, no podía salir, y él lo entendía así que no protestaba.

Qué extraño, Severus no llegaba, él siempre solía ser puntual, a menos que tuviera una llamada con el lord, pero de ahí en fuera, él estaba siempre, no sé habían perdido ningún día de brujas en esos 4 años de vivir juntos, como familia ahora, ya no se sentía tan solo. Su pecho se sentía cálido y su cuerpo tranquilo, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad, aunque eso no significaba que le agradará.

Se recostó en el enorme e incómodo sillón, pero el cansancio era más grande, así que casi no lo notó, en cuanto se acomodo, sus pesados parpados se cerraron y podría asegurar que no se abrirían hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó un sollozo, lo que le hizo asustarse.

-¿Severus? ¿Eres tú? .-Con cuidado se levantó y con el bastoncillo tanteaba el terreno.-

Severus estaba sentado, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, cubriendo su rostro, con un dolor quemando su pecho.-Lily... Ella murió-Cubrió más su cara, maldita, maldita sea, era su culpa.

-Eh...-No sabía como sentirse, al saber que Severus estaba llorando.-Pero, ¿Puedes arreglarlo, no? Tú siempre arreglas todo.-Le dijo con sinceridad, mientras arrastraba una silla y se postraba a su altura.

-¿Cómo dices? .-Limpió las lágrimas que bailaban sobre su rostro; pasó una mano por su grueso cabello y lo miró.

-Arreglaste mis pesadillas, arreglaste mi manera de ver la vida.-Abel se permitió reír amarga y mi vida, me arreglaste a mí.-Sintió las pequeñas manos de Abel sobre su brazo, y él solo atino a a traerlo hacia el y apretarlo como un muñeco anti-estrés, sintiéndose vulnerable ante él, pero ya no importaba, era Abel después de todo, la única persona que lo había necesitado en toda su maldita vida, la única persona en su maldita vida que confiaba en él, la única persona que agradecía lo que hacia. La única persona que había aceptado su cariño y se lo devolvía también.-

Abel se sintió tan pequeño, torpe, e inútil al saber que Severus estaba herido, herido de una forma en la que un hechizo curativo, una poción para el dolor no podría curar. Solo apretó un poco la túnica del mayor, frunció el seño molesto consigo mismo por también estar llorando ahora.

-Solo quiero dormir.-Severus lo apretó solo un poco más fuerte, y se fue a la habitación que compartían, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, temiendo que la puta vida también se llevará a su pequeño.

El resto del día fue triste, pasaron ambos escondidos del horrible mundo y de las horribles personas que en el habitaban, usando las sabanas como mantos protectores, y las almohadas como escudos. Ambos ya cansados de la crueldad que podía llegar a obsequiar la vida. Hartos de tener que esconderse, no solo físicamente, sino hablando también de las emociones y sentimientos que en ellos moraban.

Ahora solo con el deseo de despertar, y ver un mundo nuevo, ver un renacimiento, donde hubiera lugar para ellos, donde las garras de Voldemort no los alcanzará., un mundo nuevo donde Abel pudiera volver a ver los amaneceres, y deleitarse con la belleza que podía presentar la naturaleza, donde él no fuera el ''malvado''. Un lugar donde pudiera verla tan solo una vez más, donde ella no lo odiara.

Ambos escondidos del mundo, Severus con un millón de historias que nunca le había contado a nadie por tanto tiempo, esas historias que raspaban en su garganta como un nudo, y que ahora salían de su boca. Abel reía y lloraba, dependiendo del contenido de los relatos que escuchaba; fue una noche con mucha tristeza, pero sin una sola gota de soledad.

...

La navidad había llegado, y con ello su cumpleaños número 8 también; era una mañana fría y el día anterior había sido agotador. Severus le había dejado mucho que hacer respecto a la practica del ojo interno, le estaba enseñando a ver, no con los ojos, sino con el tacto, las manos.

Su cabello crecía, conforme su altura, ahora su cabeza, tenía cierto parecido a una cascada de oro que le llegaba bajo los hombros, casi llegando a la mitad de su espalda. Era inicialmente un cabello lacio, que ahora lucia un poco más alborotado, ondulado. Con la piel en su color natural, sin recibir los cálidos rayos del sol, de labios pequeños y delgados, en un extraño color rosado, por morderlos tanto. Lo más misterioso de ese niño, resultaba ser sus ojos, aquellos ojos que un día fueron de un rojo flameante e intimidante, hoy no eran más que unas cálidas brazas de color carmín pálido, como si la maldad en persona, le hubiera quitado la luz en sus ojos.

No era precisamente el niño más enérgico del mundo, Abel se despertó con pereza, yendo directo a la cocina, pues ayer Severus, tampoco llegó, hace 2 años atrás, Severus, se convirtió en Profesor de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde iba y daba sus clases, y por desgracia, también dormía ahí, y Abel se quedaba con Wanda, la elfina doméstica, quien le ayudaba y le hacia compañía, el mayor venía a casa cada que podía escaparse del colegio, los fines de semana, los días festivos, vacaciones de verano,y ahora en las de navidad.

La puerta era ligeramente tocada, pero su oído se había agudizado, gracias a su ceguera, Wanda aún no había llegado, así que con toda la flojera del mundo, abrió la puerta, olvidando por completo las reglas fundamentales de la casa.

-Severus, es difícil encontrarte...-El viejo de larga barba blanca tuvo que interrumpir su diálogo cuando escuchó una vocecilla muy diferente a la que pensó encontrar, luego su mirada azulina viajo hasta la altura del niño que se miraba adormilado.

-Bienvenido a c...-Abel detuvo sus labios al momento que escuchó una voz desconocida.-¿Quién es usted? .-Habló, moviendo la puerta disimuladamente, hasta que solo dejará ver una rendija por donde apenas se podía ver parte de su cara.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore.-Y el anciano, vio ante él una posible pieza para su tablero de ajedrez.


	4. Manipulación rechazada

Aclaraciones: Abel Riddle, nació en Londres, el 19 de diciembre de 1977, el apellido de su madre era Cecerúe, a lo que optaron por comenzar a presentarlo como Abel Cecerúe, nacido en Francia, usando por completo lo poco que sabían de la cultura de las hadas.

Astaroth Záitsev el 27 de marzo de 1974 en Rusia, hubo un error en el 2 capítulo, ya lo arreglaré, no marcaré tanto su acento, por motivos personales.

Para los que leen, quizás a un no lo han notado, pero este fic, estará plagado de ciertos tabúes, hablamos de escenas explicitas, tanto sexuales como violentas, así como la utilización de lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes, quedan advertidos.

Capítulo 4: Manipulación rechazada.

-¡Más despacio niño, la comida no va a salir volando!.-La vieja Melinka hacia su pequeño regaño de cada mañana.

-¡Es que está muy rico! .-Hablaba con la boca llena, ella solamente pudo palmear su frente mientras se preguntaba, ¿En qué había fallado para que el niño se comportará así?

-Como sea...-Un poco disgustada, pero ya bastante acostumbrada, ella partia la carne con ese chuchillo que Astaroth siempre ignoraba, eran modales que su gente no solía tener.-¿Y cómo te fue en el examen final?

Astaroth detuvo sus acciones y mirando a su abuela emocionado; procedió a sacar una hoja algo maltratada por los dobleces mal realizados.-¡Mira, mira! ¡Está todo bien!

Ella se sorprendió y sonrió.-¿Te lo entregaron hoy? Que eficientes, felicidades cariño.-Se permitió mostrarse un poco menos dura a lo que regularmente acostumbraba.

-¿Tenía que entregarlo?...-La voz de Astaroth salió en un lamento, mientras su mirada bajaba al bendito papelillo ese.

¿En que había fallado? ¿Por qué no lo dí en adopción?; era más o menos lo que Melinka pensaba, volvió a golpetear levemente su frente, un poco frustrada, estaba por darle una reprimenda, cuando escucho su cálida risa y mientras se sostenía su estomágo.

-¡Pero que torpe soy! Lo siento abuela.-Le miró, y vio esa mirada que su hijo nunca tuvo, una sincera y humilde, sin rastro de superioridad en ella. Ahí estaba su recordatorio constante del porqué no había abandonado a Astaroth, porque era su nieto, porque era un niño que la amaba, y porque no era un maldito arrogante como su padre. El mocoso era torpe, pero eso no lo hacia malo, prefería tener un nieto torpe y bueno, que astuto y malo.

-Demasiado.-Y se permitió sonreír resignada.-Hablaré mañana con la rectora.

...

Dumbledore...Dumbledore, dónde, dónde había escuchado ese nombre tan molesto, dónde, dónde...

Ah, ya, por supuesto. Ya recordaba.

En todas las historias que Severus guardaba celosamente, se encontraba ese nombre, y no le gustaba para nada el papel que solía tomar ese señor.

No era en sí un peligro...Bueno sí, dudaba de lo que ese señor realmente quería, pero sabía que él no era ningún imbécil, así que no le haría daño.

Golpeó su bastón hacia su lado izquierdo, para asegurarse de no tropezar con nada y se apartó de la puerta, dejando entrar a Dumbledore.

-Adelante, puede sentarse...-Le informó, de manera un poco altanera.

-Gracias.-Albus lo detalló vio. No sería un muñeco fácil. Se sentó en lo que suponía era un incómodo sillón, que en un dobles de varita, lo transformo en uno más cómodo para ambos; Abel terminó sentándose en una silla frente a él, con la mirada perdida entre su pecho pero la cabeza en su dirección, atentó al sonido de su respiración para guiarse dónde se encontraba.

-Y...-Inició en un tono suave, mientras que conjuraba un par de tazas de té.-¿Me dirías quién eres?

-Eso depende, de ¿A quién se lo estoy diciendo?

-Bueno, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, pero podrías llamarme Profesor Dumbledore.

-Gracias por la sugerencia, Albus.-Abel sonrió mientras daba un sorbó, saboreando el líquido dulce entrar en sus labios y bajar por su garganta.-Yo soy Abel.

-¿Abel, solo Abel?.-Indagó Dumbledore, sabía que ese niño era importante, ¿De qué otro modo estaría tan tranquilo en casa de Severus? Sí lo sabía, podría retenerlo con más fuerza ahora.

-Abel, ya sabe A, B, E, L, no están difícil cuando se tiene algo dentro de la cabeza.-Dijo con simpleza y calma mientras ponía un poco más de azúcar de la mesilla de té y con suaves movimientos lo incorporaba bien sobre la taza; no era tonto, no le diría su apellido, eso lo delataría por completo y terminaría por meter en problemas a Severus.

Albus no se quedó cómodo con la respuesta, era obvio que algo le estaba ocultando ese niño, pero no podría hacerlo hablar, al menos no tan fácil.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de Hogwarts?

-¿El Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria? ¿Ese en el que van todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña?...Pues no me suena mucho.

-¿Te gustaría entrar en él? Yo podría ayudarte.

-Porqué que cree que me entusiasma estar en una escuela bajo su mando...-Abel ladeo su cabeza.

El mocoso no era fácil de convencer. Maldita sea.

-Bueno, aún tienes...varios años para pensarlo.-Suponía que él niño no era muy mayor, 8, 9 años máximo, se notaba; optó por no presionarlo, si lo hacia de esa forma, quizás podía obtener más confianza y averiguar el origen y las razones del niño presente.

-Y...¿Eres de por aquí? .-Insistía, ¿Qué no podía quedarse callado a esperar lo que sea que tenía que hablar con Severus?

-Pues sí...Nací de este mundo, soy de aquí, gracias, presumo que usted también.-Intentaría desesperarlo con respuestas obvias, tal vez así se callaría.

-Bueno, pero exactamente de dónde...-Su pregunta fue interrumpida, cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente.-

-Perdón por la tardanza, estaba buscando esos dulces que me habías pedido...-Severus dejaba en la mesa un paquete que se asemejaba a un pavo y varias otras bolsas.-¿Abel?.-Habló un poco más fuerte al no escuchar respuesta inmediata.

-Estamos en la sala.-Abel jugaba con la agarradera de la taza, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo en ese instante.

Y ahí estaba el escenario más incómodo, Con el director observando a Severus con una mirada taladrante, exigiendo respuestas a sus dudas, éste con la mirada en Abel, más que molesto, estaba preocupado., ¿Qué le había dicho al niño?

-Bueno, muchacho, tienes mucho que decirme.-Con falsa amabilidad, dejó la taza en la mesilla, y sacudiendo su túnica, se puso en pie.-Lo discutiremos en mi despacho.

-Pero es navidad...-Abel habló, eso no se iba a quedar así, hoy era día especial, su cumpleaños, navidad, hoy era día de estar con Severus, este viejo no se lo iba a llevar.

-Puedes venir también. Habrá un banquete hoy.-Convenientemente comentó Albus.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ahora no podía negarse, dignamente también se puso en pie, terminó por engancharse en el brazo de Severus, visiblemente molesto por la intromisión inesperada.

-No te iras solo.-Le dijo en una especie de secreto, solo para ambos.-No confió en él. Yo te protejo.-Le susurró, mientras se aferraba más. Severus solo pudo mostrarse satisfecho; Desde el asesinato de Lily, algo entre él y el niño se había fusionado, desde que se mostro vulnerable, Abel quería protegerlo, no iba a recharzarlo, por dios, era un niño, ni él podía hacerlo, Abel podría comportarse ante la gente como un niño bastante maduro para su edad, pero ante él, era eso, solo un niño que solo necesitaba amor y cariño.

-Oh gracias, ya me siento más seguro.-También algo en él había cambiado, ya no sentía esa soledad tan pesada sobre sus hombros, y ocurrió algo que pensó nunca habría: Alguien esperando en casa por él.

-Bueno, si nos vamos ahora, hasta nos sobrará tiempo para el banquete en la tarde..-Apuró Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a la puerta, el par lo seguía, aunque Abel arrastraba un poco los pies sin soltarse, en un intentó por detenerlo. No funciono.

-¿Iremos por aparición?.-Habló nuevamente, Severus solo murmuró un leve Sí.-Será un día pesado.-Suspiro.

...

-¿No era hoy la fiesta de navidad en la escuela? .-Hablaba Melinka mientras hundía su cuchillo en la piel del venado, para después ir levantandola poco a poco, dejando la carne intacta.

-Eh...-Astaroth se atragantó ligeramente con su sáliva.-Bueno, iba a ir, pero la han cancelado.

-Oh...-Exclamó su abuela.-¿Y tú me crees tonta? .-Le dijó después de un rato. Sin gritarle, sin alterarse, solo algo decepcionada.-¿Pasa algo en la escuela que no me hayas dicho?.-Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Ya no quiero ir.-Exclamó mirándola por fin. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, pero los talló rápidamente para no parecer débil. Su abuela era fuerte porque nunca lloraba.

-¿Por qué no? .-Eso la desconcertó. Astaroth era uno de los alumnos más aplicados, estaba orgullosa por eso, pues venían de una familia donde fomentar el estudio era considerado una total perdida de tiempo. Su padre pensó lo mismo de ella, por eso apenas podía leer y escribir, pero por eso había decidió cambiar eso. No, no tenía la mejor estabilidad económica, pero comida no les faltaba.

-Porque estoy solo, nadie quiere ser mi amigo.-Cómo lo hayan tratado mal, iría ella misma a cortar esas gargantas. Su nieto era torpe sí, y probablemente la persona más distraído sí, lo aceptaba, pero era un buen niño, jamás le faltaba el respeto y mucho menos cuestionaba una de sus ordenes. Hasta le decía que le quería.

-Entonces no son personas que valgan algo, cariño, no te aflijas.-Le habló suave y bonito, sentándose a su lado, mientras acariciaba su espalda.-Además, casi entras a secundaria, solo un año más, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Pero, ¿Y sí no encuentro un amigo? .-Solo pedía eso, un amigo y ya, una persona con quien hacer bromas, sin que se burlara de sus zapatos rotos o sus camisas desgastadas , ni que lo mirará con desdén al decirle que vivía en una montaña.

-Lo encontrarás, las aventuras con mejor acompañadas.-Melinka no lo sabía, pero tenía toda la razón.

...

Mucha gente. Mucho ruido. Mucha comida. No le molestaba la última.

-Quizás quieras esperar en la habitación para niños, hay muchos juguetes para ti.-Le habló Dumbledore.

-¿Juguetes? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo para que me gusten los juguetes?.-Obviamente Abel se ofendió y no se molestó en ocultarlo.-

-No lo sé, ¿5, quizá? .-Ahora era turno de él burlarse un poco del niño.

-Tengo 8, hoy es mi cumpleaños, gracias por arruinarlo.-Dijo sin sonar malcriado, pero si molestó.

-Lo siento, eres un niño pequeño para tu edad.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en su enorme y cómoda silla.

-¿Puedo patearlo, Severus puedo patearlo? Un bastonazo basta, lo prometo.-Le habló en un susurró, mientras Severus lo subía a la enorme silla, que obviamente no alcanzaba.

-No.-Le dijo sin dar espacio a réplica, Abel solo volteó la cabeza, con el ceño enfurruñado.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente, Severus.-Inquirió.

-Bueno...-Habló un poco más alto de lo que debía, victima de su ligero nerviosismo.-

-No quiero cuentos de que es un primo tuyo lejano, o similares.-Aclaró desde un principio.-Ya vi su brazo izquierdo.-

Abel olvidó su ligera rabieta, para sentir segundos después como Severus se tensaba.

-No es como su padre, Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en esto.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-No tienen nada en común.

-Nada.-Habló distraídamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Voldemort es su padre? .-Oh, por supuesto, él solo había preguntado porque tenía la marca tenebrosa. Nunca se imaginó asociarlo con algún lazo de sangre. Mierda. Dumbledore perdió la falsa amabilidad que solía caracterizarse y miró a Severus. Doble mierda.

Mala jugada Snape. Pero con base a esos tropiezos, logró convertirse en él que todos conocerían.

-Sí, mi padre es un asesino, ¿Y? Yo no mate a nadie.

-Nunca dije que lo hubieras hecho.

-Entonces no regañe a Severus, no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo fue buena persona, se apiadó de mi y me salvó.-Salió en defensa de su mentor. Todavía que le arruinaban el cumpleaños, el viejo quería regañarles. Qué se creía.

-Tienes razón. Es un asunto que deja fuera a Severus, ¿Por qué no le hacemos caso y nos das unos minutos? .-Se dirigió al profesor de pociones.

No quería irse y dejar solo al niño, pero la mirada insistente del mayor y la sonrisa satisfecha del niño le decía que nada malo podría ocurrir. No por ahora.

Se levantó de su silla sin decir palabra, y con una última mirada, cerró la puesta tras de sí.

...

-Como sabes, tu padre es una persona...Muy poco bondadosa.

-Un maldito sádico asesino, no maquille la verdad.

-¿No Te gusta?

-Analicemos...Me ha dejado ciego, asesinó a mi madre, y sé que ha lastimado a Severus. No, no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.-Abel deslizó su trasero por la silla, y con ambas manos se aliso la túnica, alzando una de sus manos, como si quisiera sentir lo que estaba buscando, sin soltar el bastón con el que se estaba guiando.

Albus ni siquiera preguntó, supuso que para una persona ciega no era tan peculiar, no podía verte a la cara después de todo.

-¿Me ayudarías a detenerlo entonces?

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De la vida de muchas personas inocentes.

-¿Esas personas han hecho algo por mi? Si la respuesta es negativa, entonces no es de mi interés.

-Son vidas inocentes, ellos no tienen culpa.-El director le quería hacer sentir algo de humanidad, o culpa en el último de los casos.

-Yo también era una vida inocente.-Dijo con llaneza, parándose frente de un mueble en especificó.

-¿Que quieres a cambio entonces?

-Habla mi idioma ahora.-Sonrió sin voltear a verlo. Albus solo se recargó en el sillón, algo agotado.

-¿Qué quieres, oro, poder?

-Solo déjeme tocar eso.-Señaló arriba del mueblecillo ese.

-¿El Sombrero Seleccionador? .-Albus lució un poco confundido, creyó que pediría algo más...Pero sin negarse, en un movimiento de varita, el sombrero se poso sobre su pequeña cabeza rubia, con tan solo rozarle, habló fuerte y claro.-¡Slytherin! ...-Bueno, definitivamente Albus no estaba sorprendido, y Abel sonreía un poco más que antes. Solo quería comprobarlo, solo eso; después de estar unos cuantos segundos más en tensión, el sombrero volvió a hablar.-Albus, debemos hablar sobre el respeto a mis vacaciones, no es primero de septiembre.-Se escuchó en un tono que evidenciaba la falta de seriedad, mientras el mayor lo ponía en su lugar.

-Satisfecho.-Afirmó.-Ahora, ¿Me ayudarás? .-Por enésima vez, le volvió a sonreír de manera amable, mientras se postraba frente a él.

-Nop.-Y le dio la espalda.-

-Pero dijiste...

-Los niños pequeños no siempre dicen la verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo Historia.**

Severus se encontraba ahora en el sótano, de una casa a las afueras de un pueblo abandonado, la casa se decía maldita, así que nadie se atrevía a frecuentarla.

Claro que eso era una vil mentira que aprovechó para pasar sus vacaciones de verano con Abel sin intrusos presentes.

Después de la visita incómoda con el Profesor Dumbledore, donde gracias a dios, solamente tuvo una ligera reprimenda, más que nada porque el anciano estaba molesto, al parecer sus planes con el niño no salieron como él quería. De eso hacía ya 3 años.

Había celebrado el cumpleaños número 11 de Abel, junto a la navidad, dónde hubo una deliciosa cena, regalos, chocolate caliente, y muchos relatos de las no tan ''emocionantes'' aventuras que tenía Snape en el colegio, que para Abel era lo más interesante en el mundo; cuando se encontraba dando clases, se desesperaba un poco, pues no sabía el estado del niño, pero por siempre mandaba a Wanda, su elfina doméstica, para ayudarlo en algunas cosas, más no atenderlo, pues sabía que Abel detestaba sentirse como un discapacitado inútil.

Había dejado al niño en la sala leyendo un libro sobre pociones, era increíble como Severus se las había arreglado para que aprendiera a leer y a escribir sin usar la vista.

Habían explotado cada uno de sus sentidos restantes, olfato para auxiliarse, si detectaba humo, rápidamente sabría dónde y podría salir. Oído, sí, ese era uno importante, día y noche entrenándolo para reconocer pasos, pisadas, tipos de sonido que hacía un movimiento, y sobretodo voces. Gusto, para detectar sustancias, saber que podría envenenarlo si alguien le daba algo de beber (Aunque un de las primeras reglas era no aceptar nada de extraños) Y claro, el tacto, podría ahora hasta detectar tierra y arena de mar; por supuesto que también podía leer ahora, sintiendo las letras bailando sobre sus finas palmas, el olor y forma de la tinta.

Había desarrollado otro sentido al parecer, para compensar el faltante, era ver la verdad de las personas, Abel sabía cómo se encontraba Severus desde que ponía un pie en la puerta del escondrijo en turno. Normal, levemente feliz, preocupado, triste, o de mal humor.

Aún en el sótano, investigando sobre el mundo de las hadas, que sí, era una ardua y difícil tarea, esos seres parecían esconderse de las otras razas, además de que eran criaturas egocéntricas, nada interesadas en otros que no fueran de su misma especie.

Hojeaba el libro, de pastas negras y roídas por el agua, de paginas amarillentas y de tinta corrida. Había matado por ese libro. Literal.

¡Encontró algo interesante!

Al parecer, dichas criaturas, estaban muy ligadas a su familia, algunas incluso, llegaban a cometer incesto.

''Lazo sangriento, se le denomina a la magia que ata a cada miembro en una familia de hadas, donde lastimarlas entre sí, emite una maldición sobre el causante´´ .-Releyó el párrafo varias veces, si el libro estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces aún había probabilidades de que su familia estuviera buscando a Abel. No es como si se los fuera entregar, claro está, solamente dejarían que lo vieran, e incluso dejarlo pasar una tarde, solo para que Abel conociera más personas, y nada más confiable que una familia que no puede dañarse.

Bien, Voldemort no era un hada, así que él había quedado libre de eso.

Había datos interesantes, las Hadas, regularmente tenían algo llamado ''Nacimientos''  
>Y sí, tal como lo leía dos, tres veces, pero no era precisamente un bebé lo que salía al termino de un embarazo, sino unas alas.<p>

''Capítulo 158: Hijos permanentes.

Se les llama hijos permanentes al fruto de los nacimientos que yacen sobre la espalda.  
>Nacen no antes de los 10 años.<p>

Características distintivas en las hadas:

-Cada familia tiene alas distintivas que la hacen diferenciarse del resto de las demás.-Severus pudo apreciar a varias imágenes, desde alas de libélulas, hasta de halcones e incluso de dragones.-

-Las familias intercambian hermanos, nietos, hijos, y sobrinos, sin distinción de género; para enlazarlos con otras familias de la misma clase social, generalmente se hace en dos culturas diferentes, la alemana y la francesa [Para más información consulte el libro ''Guerras Mágicas en Europa'']Supuso que la madre de Abel había roto esa importante tradición al meterse con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-

-Hay características únicas en las hadas, pero eso dependerá del historial genealógico de su familia y el lugar de origen.-Se la pensó un poco más, ¿De dónde procedía Abel? Pensó que en Gran Bretaña, después de todo, ahí era donde lo encontró, pero podía llamarle a eso ''Lugar de origen'' No recordó verlo fuera de la mansión, solo una vez correteando fuera del jardín, y ya está, él consideraba ''Lugar de origen'' a donde te ensuciabas de lodo un día después de la lluvia, a rasparte las rodillas las tardes de verano, no a estar limitado a una mansión, y ahora las cosas no cambiaban, no salía, aún con el señor tenebroso caído, aún no se sentía totalmente en confianza.

Severus se quedó pensando unos momentos más, mientras sacaba el ejemplar de ''Guerras mágicas en Europa'' Era un libro más grande y protuberante, lleno de arañazos, como si alguien hubiera intentado cerrarlo de manera desesperada. No era exactamente la clase de persona que suele asaltar una biblioteca, pero digamos…Que ésta biblioteca era de ''Mercado negro''

Dejó el pesado libro en un fuerte azotón sobre la destartalada mesa de piedra, dio un par de sorbos a su té verde, y suspiro, este sería una larga investigación; sus dedos se posaron con cansancio sobre la maltratada superficie de las pastas rotas y el título en remarcadas letras rojas Guerras Mágicas en Europa, por lo que pudo traducir exitosamente, ya que estaba escrito en latín al parecer, y acariciándola levemente, como si el libro fuera a contarle los años que había pasado olvidado sobre un mueble viejo y los otros tantos que pasó ocultó dentro de un baúl; sin más preámbulos lo abrió.

Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos ante el fuerte resplandor que emanaba las hojas, como si hubiera estado esperando por tanto tiempo ser abierto; su alrededor comenzó a temblar, escuchó algo quebrarse, lo más probable su taza de té y su botellita de tinta. Las velas se apagaron, la oscuridad reino, y con fuerza su varita sujetó, apuntó de exclamar un hechizo de luz, creyó que se había caído de la silla, pero él podía jurar que se había caído a un puto vacio.

Cayó en suaves hojas, y su entorno no era más ese escalofriante sótano, sino un lugar totalmente diferente, había árboles por todas partes, que se sorprendió no golpearse con uno, varias montañas y valles por donde quiera que mirase, un gran lago adornaba el lugar y en el centro alzándose un humilde pero enorme castillo, tallado en piedra y madera, con varias estatuas de tigres, osos, hombres y mujeres con alas de halcón que danzaban al son de las hojas caer; era bellísimo, deseó haber traído a Abel consigo mismo, pero desecho la idea, él no podría ver esto, tan solo sentir el maldito frío.

Debía ser otoño, pues vio los árboles en tonos naranjados y rojizos, y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Veía a las personas sacar agua del agua, fuertes mujeres cargando grandes baldes de madera, y otras solo haciéndolas levitar, vio simplemente a personas cortando leña, algo atareados, la época de frío se intensificaría esa temporada, pareció escuchar; pero nadie lo escuchaba a él, parecía que era invisible, tal vez…

-¡Bienvenido visitante! .-Sintió su tímpano destrozarse ante el volumen de esa voz femenina, se giró con el rostro mal humorado ante la causante.-¡Mi nombre es Aevum Tempus, pero podéis llamarme Dama y señora del tiempo! ¡Seré vuestra guía en este increíble viaje! ¡Seguidme! .-Quien le hablaba era una mujer alta, un poco robusta, quizá por todos los grandes abrigos que portaba, y de ellos cayendo varios relojes, desde digitales hasta de arena, de cabello tan negro como los sentimientos de un asesino, hechos todo en rastas, de ojos tan cafés como la miel de abejas. No es que fuera a confiar en ella, pero oh dios, parecía que nadie más podía verlo ahí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre forastero? .-La mujer tenía un acento extraño, una mezcla de varios, y una curiosidad al parecer enorme.

-Severus Snape.-Habló sin muchas ganas de entablar una conversación con una extraña, pero al momento que más se acercaban a la aldea, más preguntas sin resolver tenía.-¿Qué año es este?

-No lo sé, pero es mucho antes de un tal Cristo, perdí mi libreta dónde anotaba todo eso.-La pelinegra se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¡Antes de Cristo! .-Se detuvo en seco y Aevum lo imitó.-¡Tengo un niño que cuidar en casa! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que pasen siglos para regresar a mi época!

-Shh...Tranquilo hombre, cada vez que alguien abre mi libro, detengo el tiempo, para que puedas apreciar cada día sin que estos pasen, para que no te pierdas ningún amanecer, revivas viejos recuerdos, veas una vez más a los amores perdidos y a los seres queridos desvanecidos.-Con sus manos extendió un sendero.-No pasará nada, te lo aseguró, Abel está a salvo en casa.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? .-Preguntó desconfiado.

-Ya te dije que soy la Dama y Señora del Tiempo, yo lo sé todo, y lo que no, lo termino inventando.-Su maldita sonrisa despreocupada le recibió otra vez.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? .-Necesitaba respuestas ahora.

-Tú abriste mi libro, debes de saberlo, nadie lo hace sin una razón, pero basta de preguntas, es hora que te de algunas respuestas, a las que sí viniste en específico.-Alzó sus brazos y señaló todo a su alrededor.-Todo esto en algunos milenios, se llamará Alemania, ahora no tiene nombre, pero le dicen ''Terras ventus'' Tierra de los vientos, aquí habitan algunos seres sin magia, o muggles, pero esos están muy alejados de aquí, los pobres aún siguen en cuevas intentando cocinar un poco de mamut asado.-Rió ante su propio chiste, y Severus solo pudo mirarla severamente.-Sin chistes, entendido.-Carraspeó.-Aquí se criaron las Hadas de los vientos, allá.-Señaló a varios hombres y mujeres con alas enormes de halcones.-Ellas son esas hadas, son peligrosas eh, territoriales, y agresivas si se les molesta, y sino también, ¿Ves a la más grande?.-Señaló a una hada, de alas castañas y blancas, con una cicatriz sobre el labio, con sus senos cubiertos por una armadura de madera y encima de ella el pelaje de un lobo negro, a botas de cuero, aún portando algunos cuernos.-Ella es la líder de toda Alemania, se llama Von Kleits, ya tomaron una parte de Bélgica e hicieron pedazos a las tribus inferiores de Países Bajos, he han hecho de temer en poco tiempo, no muestran ningún tipo de compasión, créeme.-Hablaba como si se tratará del clima, y Severus no hacía otra cosa más que escucharla.-Se casó a los 15 años, y tuvo solo una hija, la pequeña Schatz.-Señaló a una niña de alrededor de 9 años, que jugueteaba con una espada de madera.-Enviudo dos años después, asesino a su esposo al enterarse que había violado a una de las cocineras, ella murió en el parto, fue un niño, Unglück, es oficialmente el hermano de Schatz.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta entrar al castillo, que obviamente nadie se los impidió.

-Las tropas saldrán ya mismo, lideradas por Von Kleits, hacia lo que será Francia en unos milenios.

-¿Francia dices?.-Severus se quedó con ese nombrecillo en su mente dando vueltas.-¿Qué hay en Francia?

-Hadas de Tierra por supuesto, piensan tomar el lugar.-Le habló en tono obvio.-Nos montaremos en ellos.-Señaló alzando la voz, cuando los vientos se volvieron más fuertes, a su lado había un par de tigres, no convencionales cabe aclarar, sino unos de alrededor de 3 metros, desde su hombro hasta el suelo, con cuernos brotando generosamente de sus sienes, con una mandíbula que haría temblar de solo escucharla rechinar, y que decir de su rugido.-¡Ven! .-Lo jaloneó amistosamente de sus solapas.

-Me agradan mis extremidades perfectamente donde están.-Habló sin dejar de mirar a ese tigre, y mucho menos sin soltar fuertemente su varita.-

-No pasa nada, ellos no son montados por nadie más, solo por mí y por forasteros, también pueden vernos, le llaman los videntes, porque son ciegos terrenalmente, pero pueden ver a los entes o a los muertos.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-Por favor, ni siquiera haz nacido.-Le explicó ya montada.-Solo acaricia su lomo y solitos se agacharan, no seas miedoso.

-¿Miedo yo? Hazme el favor.-En menos de lo que pensó, Severus alzó su capa, y se acomodó en su lomo, ya sujetando los grandes cuernos como respaldo.-

-¡Sujetate fuerte! ¡Entraremos en calor en algunos momentos! .-La dama del tiempo, se miraba emocionada por lo que estaba por ocurrir, las hadas ya montadas, en tigres más grandes, reían a carcajadas, mientras otras acicalaban sus alas de alguna impureza, otros y otras limpiando la sangre seca de sus espadas por batallas pasadas. Y Von Kleits, al frente, en el tigre más grande e imponente como ella misma, despidiéndose de sus hijos pequeños, con un movimiento de cabeza; los vientos aumentaron con fuerza, comenzando a levantar tierra, las alas aleteaban excitadas mientras bailaban una danza con el aire, los animales dieron un salto sincronizado, y otro más, y otro, hasta que llevaban un ritmo compartido a una velocidad, velocidad que iba aumentando, con el aire hondeándoles el cabello, entre gritos de júbilo y guerra, emocionados por acabar al siguiente país y conquistarlo.

Severus tuvo que juntar los labios y cerrar los ojos para evitar que la tierra se adentrará por su garganta; pasado unos minutos la tierra desapareció y Aevum pudo hablar nuevamente.

-Asegúrate de tomar aire, bajaremos por el lago de ahí.-Severus la miró interrogante.-Hay unas escaleras subterráneas que comunican hasta la frontera de Francia.-Explicó.-Solo la usan los alemanes, los franceses son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no cruzarlas; nos encontraremos en Francia.

-¿¡Qué!? .-Habló un poco fuerte porque no escuchaba, la presión en sus oídos se lo impedía.-

-¡Necesito que veas algo allá en Francia para que puedas entender la historia! ¡Dejaremos los tigres abajo! .-Gritó y el mago tomo aire cuando escuchó las pisadas enormes de los animales humedecerse.

-.¡Suéltate! .-Le grito la mujer, ella no podía ahogarse, era el tiempo por lo que había entendido. Acto seguido, la dama, soltó los cuernos y se dejó llevar por la corriente como hoja en otoño.

Severus maldijo mientras también se soltaba, sintiendo la frialdad del agua abrazar su cuerpo. 


	6. Aprendiendo historia III

**_Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo historia II:_****__**

Sus sentidos regresaron de golpe, respiró con fuerza mientras escupía agua dulce, decidió quedarse tumbado unos momentos más antes de decidir levantarse.

-¡Eres resistente, eh! La mayoría queda inconsciente la primera vez! .-A su lado, estaba esa mujer, que parecía tener energía de sobra, pues la veía exprimir sus rastas mientras daba ligero saltos, provocando un ligero tintineó con sus múltiples relojes.

-No logró adivinar el por qué.-Se apoyó un par de segundos sobre sus palmas para luego flexionar sus rodillas, escuchando el ligero ruido del pasto acariciar su piel.- ¿Dónde estamos? .-Ya en pie, estrujando su capa para liberar el agua atrapada que ahí residía.

-¿Pues dónde más? ¡En París, Francia! ¡La ville de l'amour! .-Escuchó su tono agudizarse en ese peculiar acento que parecía acariciar las palabras.-Sígueme, ya te mostraré ésta cara de la moneda.-Se adentraron en otro bosque, aunque éste no tenía nada que ver con el de Alemania, y no es que fuera más o menos hermoso, solo que era una belleza diferente, elegante y fino, Francia en esa época era muy hermosa, con grandes pastizales, dónde había ganado y varios niños correteando y cantando suaves canciones.

_El alba nos regala una nueva mañana, nuevos tiempos comienzan mientras la realidad se convierte en un ayer y los sueños en hoy, el alba nos regala una mañana, el alba nos dio a un Cecerué._

Severus recordó a la perfección ese apellido.  
><em><br>_Las voces eran casi angelicales, de fondo escuchaba un suave arpa, tocada por una Hada, de vestiduras selectas en un bello color verde, contrastando su cascada de cabellos oro, podría jurar que estaba en el cielo, la paz reinaba, había armonía, y la risa de tantos niños, pequeños y grandes se hacía sentir en una especie de paraíso terrenal; lo más hermoso, eran esas alas de crisálida en varios tamaños y colores, eran como de una bella mariposa, que se agitaban contra la suave brisa.

Luego recordó que las tropas Alemanas se acercaban al lugar, armadas y con muchos deseos de conquistar.

-Bueno…-Tempus checó sus múltiples relojes colgantes y reafirmó.-Tenemos tiempo suficiente para que lleguen nuestros amigos salvajes.-Con una sonrisa sintió como era jalado levemente de su manga.- ¡Te voy a presentar a Cecerúe!

-Mi…Hijo.-Artículo dudoso por unos segundos.-Sí, mi hijo se apellida igual.-Le comentó con intención para cuando soltó para su agrado su manga.

-Obviamente, el último descendiente de Cecerúe.

-¿Quién es él?

-El hombre más guapo que pudo existir…-Habló como si contará su ensoñación más preciada e imposible.

-No creo que ese sea su único mérito.-Rodó un poco los ojos.

-No, no para nada.-Agitó sus manos sin dejar de caminar, ambos yendo hacia un castillo totalmente diferente al encontrado en Alemania, éste era más ostentoso y grande.-Fue un Hada que se encargó de organizar a toda la colonia en Francia, es el líder de líderes, se casó en sus 20's pero su esposa lo abandonó por un hombre lobo, y le dejó a cargo sus 3 hijas, Arleth, Shantal y Alizé, tienen 5, 6 y 18 años.-Le hablaba como si fuera su programa favorito y no una familia un tanto dolida.-Son hadas de tierra por lo que puedes ver.-Señaló las paredes donde hasta ahí crecían rosas y se miraba lo verde de los tallos fundiéndose con el elegante mármol.-Ahí están ellos.-Le susurró emocionada mientras le daba una mirada rápida, aunque él solo pudo darle una mueca que intentó pasar por sonrisa mientras la palabra ''Acosadora'' resonaba internamente en sus paredes mentales.-Son las 2 de la tarde, así que están almorzando en el jardín, ¿Verdad que es hermoso? .-Ella suspiro mientras posaba sus palmas debajo de sus mejillas y miraba hacia ellos; en efecto , en el jardín una extravagante mesa de patio, tallada en cristal y adornada con diamantes, ahí estaba el refinado Cecerúe, un hombre de figura distinguida vestidas de hermosas sedas en azul celeste, cabello largo, lacio en un rubio tan fuerte, que casi se tornaba blanco, Severus notó sus alas, más grandes que todas las otras que había visto antes, en color naranja y negro, como la mariposa Monarca; posaba una sonrisa gentil en esas perfectas facciones; acomodó el vestido morado de su hija menor y depósito una caricia sobre su pequeña cabeza, mientras le sonreía a las demás, a pesar de poseer una belleza inaudita, debajo de esos ojos blancos, se marcaban unas ojeras negras, esas que solo causan no dormir y llorar, esas que Severus conocía bien.

-…-Severus solo asintió con una mirada falsa de ''Tienes razón''.- ¿Entonces Abel pertenece a éste lugar?

-¡No te adelantes! Debemos seguir la historia sin saltarnos un poco, para que puedas comprenderla.-Le advirtió.-Y justo ahora...-Pareció predecir y acertar, porque un colibrí, a paso veloz, se acercó a él, y depósito una carta entre sus manos, a lo que Cecerúe pareció comprender rápidamente, pues con tan solo ver el sello, les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus hijas, para dejarlas a cargo de la mayor e irse hacia ellos, claro que ellos no podían ser vistos por él, solo que se encontraban en la entrada, pero el Hada solamente los atravesó como una cortina de humo, a lo que Severus sintió un escalofrío ligeramente desagradable y Tempus posó una mano sobre su pecho y sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras murmuraba ''Me ha atravesado'' de una manera envidiablemente feliz.

-¿De qué es la carta? .-Si tal hombre era el primer Cecerúe, debía saber todo sobre el linaje perteneciente de Abel.-

-Es del Consejo Francés, le están avisando que Alemania ha declarado guerra.-La mujer parecía estar escuchando una escena de batalla épica, podría jurar que se sabía los diálogos.-Hay que seguirlo.-

Vieron como entraba una habitación, donde ya le esperaban otras hadas, de varios géneros y edades.

-¿Van a atacar? .-Preguntó el mago.

-Nop, Cecerúe es el líder y un pacifista intachable, la violencia le repugna y no la aprueba en ninguna modalidad ni hacia otro ser vivo.-Le explicó.-Escucha.

-Le enviamos la carta, no queríamos inquietar a sus hijas.-Le comunicó un anciano, con las alas ya viejas y arrugadas.

-Hicieron bien, la guerra no le incumbe a los niños.-Cecerúe pareció pensar ajeno a los problemas por unos segundos.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Hmm…Oh, ya sé, podemos enviar nuestro ejército inexistente hacia las tropas de los vientos, así podemos hacerlas enojar y nos matarán con más placer, ¿Qué opinan? .-Cecerúe dio una sonrisa sarcástica y los miró con desdén.-No vamos a contraatacar.

-¿Está usted demente? .-Severus no supo que había causado más murmullos indignados, si la respuesta de Cecerúe o la del viejillo que había hablado.-¡Nos harán polvo en cuanto pisen nuestro territorio! Mataran o esclavizarán cada miembro de cada familia que tenga sus pies posados en éste lugar.-

-¿Entonces supongo que debo enviar a hombres inocentes a morir para que le de más tiempo escapar a usted? .-Alzó una ceja enfadado.-Son pocos, por mil rosas benditas, ni siquiera forman un ejército, no llegan ni a un centenar, ellos no entrenados para matarse en nombres de líderes, sino para mantener la paz en el país, además, reunirlos tomaría días tal vez, y como dice, ellos están prácticamente tocando nuestras puertas.-Se paseó por el enorme salón de juntas, a lado de los demás, sin detenerse a mirar o preocuparse por sus rostros secuestrados por el pánico.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces Señor? .-Habló con respeto una anciana, que como él, había mantenido la calma.

-Buena pregunta.-Declaró.-Son seres orgullosos y algo petulantes si me permiten decir, se revuelcan en lo que llaman honor.-Sus allegados no parecían entender del todo.-Me explicaré de otra forma, querrán atacar por el frente, porque de hacerlo por la retaguardia, lo tomarían como un acto de cobardía, así que cuando estén por atacarnos, ahí estaremos nosotros.

Hubo quejas y muchas alas se crisparon, otras colapsaron cuando sus dueños se desmayaron, pero Cecerúe permaneció inmune ante aquellas reacciones, y miró a la anciana.-¿Usted que opina, Madame? .-Su tono dejó de ser calculador o sarcástico, para suavizarse y tornarse amble.

-Buena idea hijo.-Apremió.-Hacer un movimiento diferente a otros países, no atacar, eso es reconfortante, evitaremos perdidas tanto materiales como vitales, mis fuentes me dijeron que los territorios vecinos, -Entiéndase como futuros Bélgica y Países Bajos.-Habían atacado hostilmente las tropas de Terras Ventus, parecían poco contentas con su intromisión y no demoraron en hacerlo notar, obviamente cayeron en cuestión de días, horas tal vez.

-Me alegra de que alguien tenga la misma visión que mis ojos.-Cecerúe respiró aliviado.-Una buena charla entre dos líderes, les aseguro que eso podría detener una estúpida guerra, gracias, Madame.-La anciana tan solo asintió.-Prepararemos una barrera alrededor de la frontera, tan suave como una almohada para que no sea mal interpretada como una ofensa, les daremos de beber, comer y un reconfortante techo donde descansaran mientras yo habló con su líder, Von Kleits.-Planificó.

-Eso es un acto de rendición, yo no pienso rendirme.-Nuevamente voces inconformes se hicieron presentes.-

**-**Bueno, supongo que tu orgullo y soberbia te mantendrán con vida, a ti, a tus hijos y a cientos de familias.-Le hizo callar de inmediato, sin dar espacio a otra opinión poco relevante.-Las alas excitadas del rubio se agitaron en concordancia con su declaración.

-Bueno, admito que me agrada su sentido común.-Aceptó Severus.- ¿Ahora qué?

-¡A las a fueras de Francia, dónde más! Te enseñaré un par de cosas más! .-Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.-El lugar donde estábamos, se llama ''Beuté'' solo puede ser habitado por descendientes de Cecerúe, ahí debió de haber vivido Abel, pero bueno…Vivirá en sitios mejores.  
>-Actualmente está escondido en una casa abandonada.-Contestó resentido.<br>-Es que no has visto los lugares que yo he visto.  
>-Y supongo que no me contarás.<br>-Sólo puedo contar el pasado, si cuento el futuro, me irá mal.-Habló rápidamente mientras lo dirigía a un bosque.-¿Ves eso? .-Señaló alrededor de ellos, había personas, Severus recién se había percatado, pero el sol ardiente se había ocultado, y la luna estaba ahora reinante, con mirada interrogante observó a Tempus.  
>-¿Se ha hecho de noche, ya? Lo siento, pero parece que los guerreros de los vientos tardaron más en llegar, y pues adelante hasta la noche.-La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente, eran los tigres encuernados que hacían acto de presencia con sus imponentes pasos, todas las hadas de tierra habitantes, y con poder relevante, tocaron árboles y otros entrelazaban sus manos, posaban las palmas sobre la fina tierra, para comenzar un canto suave y armonioso, murmurando cantos de paz y esperanza, Cecerúe sostenía la mano de la vieja sabia, quien lo miraba como un hijo en su primer día de clases; Severus talló sus ojos, un poco soñoliento.<p>

-¿Qué están haciendo?  
>-Realizan un ritual, es para calmar la ira, y estabilizar el autocontrol.-Le aclaro.-Levantarán una barrera alrededor del territorio.<p>

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una temerosa conversación entre Cecerúe y un niño pequeño, quien aseguró podía ayudar.  
>-¿Esto funcionará? ¿Estaremos a salvo, Señor?<br>-Por supuesto, hablar no mata a nadie, contraatacar sí.  
>Más tranquilo, el niño puso empeño a su tarea, y ayudó.<br>Las hadas de vientos, se acercaban a paso veloz, excitadas por la inminente batalla que se desataría, por saborear con las plantas de sus pies la nueva tierra que estarían por conquistar. La emoción llegaba en cantidades desbordantes.

Las hadas del futuro territorio francés, bloquearon el ataque principal, haciendo que chocaran contra una suave manta, como una esponja invisible y muy, muy suave.

La líder contraria, Von Kleist, al detectar falta de ataque, y deslumbrar que ahí no estaban solos, sino había, mujeres, niños y hombres, ordenó a sus tropas que no atacarán al menos no aún, pues era de sucios cobardes atacar a un pueblo desarmado.

-¿A qué están jugando?...-Ese duro acento, rasposo y fuerte, hizo que más de uno se encogiera sobre su lugar. Pero no a Cecerúe.-¡Salgan de sus escondites y enfrenten la derrota!

Cecerúe dio una mirada a su pueblo, dejando en claro que no quería que nadie interviniera.-La Buena Luna me hace el favor de verla por fin, Von Kleits.-Su acento delicado se hizo presente, mientras salía de entre los árboles, abriendo camino, alzaba ligeramente su túnica para que no la pisara y sus alas naranjas y negras se inclinaban junto a su portador para realizar una reverencia.

-¿Y tú eres?...-Sonó dura y fuerte mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

-Cecerúe.-Dijo y le regaló una sonrisa, que aseguró, algo hablando algo en ella.-Yo dirijo éstas tierras, y como patriarca de este pueblo, le doy la bienvenida a ti y a tu gente. Si me siguen, tendrán un lugar cómodo donde podrán entrar al mundo de los viejos sueños, y alimentos y comida hechos por dioses.-Hizo una cordial invitación, mostrándose humilde, pero tampoco sin rebajarse.

-Humm…-La mujer pareció dudar, pero miró un par de veces más al hombre junto a ella, y no pudo resistirse.-Aceptó su invitación, sólo si se monta conmigo, y me da el placer de su cercanía.-Ella intentó ser lo más ''elegante'' posible, pero se vio atrevida para los nativos, y muy lentosa para su gente.

-Entonces tenemos un trato.-Von Kleits se hizo hacia atrás para que el jefe contrario pudiera sentarse, ella sonreía, encantada y traviesa, mientras miraba como esas alas de crisálida se alzaban majestuosas, creando una suave brisa, moviendo la hierba, haciendo que los futuros alemanes, ella por supuesto incluida, lo miraran con admiración y los contrarios con orgullo, sus alas se tensaron al verlo, ella poseía cuatro, largas, fuertes y con miles de plumas en ellas, a colores castaños y blancos; Cecerúe voló un par de metros, y se sentó frente a ella, mientras se sujetaba con cuidado del tigre, ella se apegó un poco más a él. Olía bien, a pan fresco, vino de cosecha fina y un agradable aroma a pulcritud. Le encantó.

En tanto ambas tribus, los recién llegados se pavoneaban por doquier, explorando, rondando como depredadores hambrientos por la otra tribu, estos, estaban algo asustados y muy tensos, se sentían indefensos, desarmados.

Cecerúe vio a sus hijas, de manera calma, haciendo saber que nada pasaría, que todo saldría bien, y ellas solamente quisieron pensar que su amado padre tenía razón.

Y como prometió el hombre, los soldados, y ella misma, fueron tratados con grandes atenciones y amabilidad, con un enorme banquete, de los mejores platillos franceses, hubo agradables camas para pasar la noche, y los tigres fueron tratados de igual manera.

La idea de guerra no sonaba tan atractiva ahora, al menos no con esa tribu, no había forma de destruir algo tan bello, ni matar a gente indefensa para probar su valía.

Muchos de los recién llegados, habían decidido descansar, con el permiso de la mujer regente, claro está, otros más, seguían bailando, cantando y bebiendo a morir, con los pies desnudos acariciando el suave pasto y la luna vigilándolos.

Ya más entrada la noche, pero lo suficiente para que faltará un poco más para el amanecer, ambos líderes se habían reunido para hablar tranquilamente, en la terraza del anfitrión, con varias botellas de vino, y con un pequeño gran festín personal para su deleite; a su lado, tenía a su supuesto contrincante, con una copa en la mano, su cabello y ojos siendo para ella el mejor paisaje del lugar.-¿Qué harás ahora?.-Preguntó el hombre, algo ebrio, mientras la mujer hacia que se recargará en ella, cuando le sujetaba la cintura; entre ellos, todo era diferente, uno iba vestido con suaves y delgadas telas, por el clima cálido que siempre se manifestaba, y otra con gruesas pieles por el invierno y lluvia eternos de su lugar de origen.

-No lo sé…No destruiré el lugar….Pero a ti te devoraré…-Ella sonreía contra su copa, mientras se acercaba a él, pasando sus manos por la espalda, sintiendo su piel a través de la fina ropa, lo atrajo hacia ella, besando con desesperación y hambre, mordiendo, sacando risas en él, ella empujó contra el suave sillón, manteniéndolo bajo su cuerpo, bajando sobre el cuello ajeno con sus labios; él se dejó hacer, sabía cuanto le encantaba a la matriarca sentir poder y dominación, y sinceramente, eso no lo incomodaba. Comenzaba a disfrutarlo, sus alas se extendían, en un estado de relajación envidiable, dejándose acariciar por las fuertes y emplumadas de la mujer.

-¡No quiero ver esto! .-Hizo saber inmediatamente, de todos modos, sabía que no podía ser escuchado por nadie más que por Tempus.

-¡Pero es cuando Cecerúe se desnuda!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Le está bajando el pantal…! ¡Severus vuelve aquí, no entenderás la historia!

-Tienen sexo, sí, sí, y evitan la guerra, ¿Qué más necesito saber?

-Que Abel será ofrendado hacia la familia alemana.-Ella dio una sonrisa grande y satisfecha cuando Severus se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo!

-Vaya genio…Bueno, este capítulo termina cuando la guerra se anula, Von Kleits y Cecerúe tenían un agrado por ambas culturas, la francesa era delicada y elegante, y la alemana fuerte y ruda, así que decidieron unirlas, un matrimonio entre la hija mayor de Cecerúe Alizé, y el hijo menor de Von, Unglück, claro que años después de ese encuentro, se hizo un tratado de paz y protección entre ambos pueblos, se hicieron grandes amigos, y ella solía visitarlo. Así que con el tiempo, cada generación daba siempre al primer miembro, como el primer sobrino, hijo, nieto etc., para casarse con un miembro real de la familia alemana, procurando tener una edad similar.-Finalizó sonriente.

-¡Mi hijo no será ofrendado como cordero a sacrificio!

-¡No es mi culpa, es el primer nieto de Maquie Cecerúe! .-La mujer se quiso defender.

-Ya sé que está pasando, el té estaba envenenado y ahora estoy en un sueño eterno.-Se dijo comenzándola a ignorar, él no podía creer esa situación tan absurda.

-¡No cierto, yo soy real! .-Se desesperó de inmediato al sentirse ignorada.

-Comienzo a escuchar voces…No sólo es el viento.-Severus comenzó su juego, y ella cayó, molesta, se acercó a él y le jaló de la manga, sintió un estirón, como si de una aparición se tratará

-¡Mira allá! .-Le señaló desesperada por hacerle saber que ella era definitivamente real; era una mujer, su miraba la tenía perdida en el horizonte, estaba sentada sobre el pasto, con un águila posada sobre su muñeca, y una carta sobre el pico.-Se llama Noreia, tía materna de Abelle De Galia Cecerúe.-Hablaba molesta y rápidamente, ante la mirada de Severus, que secretamente escondía diversión respondió.-Ese es el nombre original que le puso Farah Cecerúe, porque es un hijo bastardo de Tom Morvolo Riddle, aunque ahora le conocemos como Abel, Noreia Cecerúe se encuentra triste, porque apenas hace días, vinieron los Von Kleits a reclamar en Puro enlazamiento a su hermano Adair Cecerúe con la guerrera alemana Amara Krieg Von Kleits, y allá.-Volvió a señalar a tres mujeres, dos gemelas y una mujer un poco más mayor.-Están Berkana, Eiris, y Maquie Cecerúe, Maquie es madre de ellos, y por lo tanto abuela de Abel.-Expresó molesta y movió de manera cómica la nariz. A Severus casi se le sale una sonrisa, a él le gustaba las cosas sin tantos rodeos, ¿Qué le costaba explicarle de esa manera desde un principio?

-Está bien…Ahora creo que eres casi real.-Sólo un poco más y podría ser jodidamente feliz.

-¡Tú lo pediste! .-Se volvieron a desplazar nuevamente por el tiempo, vio escenas que no sabía fueran reales o habían pasado.

Vio a su hijo llorar, ante aquella mujer, que podía reconocer, era su madre, parecía que le hacía daño, luego lo vio incendiarla y gritarle que la odiaba.

Lo vio correr alegremente, junto a quien en un futuro, sería un monstruo, Voldemort, se vio así mismo frente al cadáver de su amada Lily, lo cual le hizo estremecer, vio tantas escenas vividas con Abel, sus cumpleaños, navidades, y noches solitarias. Ahora lo estaba viendo, que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, tan solo leyendo tranquilamente, con el tiempo pausado y la mirada fija.

Luego todo volvió a desvanecerse, vio montañas, y muchas cabañas, era un tiempo y lugar totalmente diferente. Futuro pensó.  
>Vio a un hombre guapo y elegante, con vestiduras celestes y oscuras, con cuatro alas en plumas negras, y difuminándose hasta hacerse el color gris, le daban un toque de majestuoso y autoritario, su cabello tan largo y rubio, que tuvo que amarrarse para que no se arrastrase, de barba ligera y fina, abriéndose camino con un bastón, con la mirada perdida, pensó que se encontraba solo, pero escuchó los pasos de otro joven de rostro oculto acercarse , más alto, y en vez de elegante, se mostraba rudo y salvaje, con una barba, a lo que Severus llamaría, de vagabundo, abrazó por la espalda al rubio, de manera sorpresiva, causando un rostro de impresión, que rápidamente fue sustituido por una bella sonrisa, mientras se dejaba alzar ligeramente, e incluso, sus alas se mecieron, alegres y de un notable, buen humor.<p>

El viento sobre sus cabellos, hacia un escenario perfecto, vio a un par de perros de caza, limpiándose el hocico de restos de sangre, comenzaron a correr a su lado, para adentrarse en la vieja cabaña, mientras iniciaban una pequeña plática.

-¡Abeeel…! ¡La abuela y yo te tenemos una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños!.-Parecía integrado a una familia feliz. Severus casi tenía la boca abierta, su hijo sería ¿Era él? Oh dios, pero ¿Quién demonios era el otro vagabundo este?

-Astaroth…Se supone que no deba saber eso, hasta que me griten ''Sorpresa'' y me arrojen papelitos, idiota.-No sonaba enojado, al contrario, sonreía plenamente; se sorprendió más cuando ambos se besaron, ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Qué alguien alejará al vago ese de su hijo!

-¡Ya viste demasiado! .-Se escuchó la voz de Tempus, ya no molesta, ni enojada, sino más complacida con el rostro de Severus.-Hora de regresar.

-¡No! ¡Espera, quién era el…!

Despertó tan bruscamente, como si de una pesadilla se hubiese tratado, respirando fuerte, y sosteniéndose fuerte de la mesa. Era peor que fumar mandrágora en un cuarto cerrado. Peor.

Vio el libro cerrado, con un reloj de arena sobre el y una nota escrita de forma garabateada, en tinta negra: ''Próximo capítulo: Aprendiendo historia III: El último enlace alemán y francés''


End file.
